Everything and Nothing
by lightningstrxu
Summary: 10 years after Akatsuki peace has been established in the Five Nations, but evil never dies it only rests. Demons and monsters from the past have awakened. If they succeed in their goal all the world will once again know the power of Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own**

**Everything and Nothing**

Prologue

On a dark and foreboding night two men snuck into the ruins of what appeared to be a village.

"We shouldn't be here." Said the first man.

"Ahh shut up you coward." Said the second.

"Look Jiro, you wanted to see what was here, it's just some old village; now let's get out of here before someone catches us." The first man exclaimed.

"And that's my point Haru; why would the Tsuchikage declare this place a forbidden one if it's just some rundown old village. There has to be something here" replied Jiro the two wandered to the center of the village to an obviously decayed and crumbling tower. "This looks like where the village leader lived, let's take a look." They made their way into the tower.

"Jiro that's enough there's nothing here, I wouldn't be surprised if this tower fell down on us." Haru continued to complain. Jiro just waved him off.

"You call yourself a ninja." Jiro took a step forward and the floor gave a loud creak and gave way causing Jiro to fall through down to the room below. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Hey Jiro you okay?" called Haru.

"Yeah I'm fine you wait up there I'll try to find a way back up." Jiro fished in his pack and pulled out a small flashlight. "Whoa!" he shined the light around the room that was constructed very differently from the room above. Solid stone walls that where perfectly constructed without a gap. In these walls were five solid steel doors locked tightly; however the locks had rusted shut. "Some kind of prison maybe." He walked over to one of the door; holding his flashlight in his mouth and using a kunai he picked the rusted lock. With a slight effort he managed to open the door feeling a strange surge of chakra being released as he did so. Inside the room was a man sitting on the floor, he was wearing odd black armor that looked strong yet flexible, and was of an unknown material. "What the…?" Jiro shined his light on the man's face. He was young maybe late teens early 20's; he had unkempt shoulder length brown hair; but the most unique feature was the twin red fang tattoos below his eyes. Suddenly the man opened his eyes, glowing crimson pupil slit eyes, and where the whites of his eyes would be there was only black.

"What year is it?" the man asked in a wild sounding voice.

"It's ___." Replied Jiro slightly unnerved

"80 years no wonder I'm so hungry, what about you Suji?" said another very deep voice, Jiro flashed his flashlight in the direction of the voice, there on the floor next to the man was a large white wolf, it stood and stretched, yawning while doing so showing rows of sharp teeth. At its full height he was nearly eye level with Jiro with eyes that matched his human companion.

"You know me Kosshimaru." The man Suji licked his lips. "I'm always hungry, we're Devourer's after all." Suji and Koshimaru inched closer to Jiro who pulled out a kunai to defend himself.

"Who are you, what are you?"

"I am Suji Inuzuka, the Flesh Ripper." He advanced forward ever slightly.

"I am Kosshimaru, the Marrow Gnawer." The wolf also still advanced.

"Together we are the Devourer's of Flesh and Bone, and as for thanks for releasing us." Suji gave a malicious and feral smile. "You get to be our first meal!" Suji lunged at Jiro and grabbed the arm holding the kunai and wrenched it back with a sickening crunch causing Jiro to scream loudly.

"Jiro what's wrong?" yelled Haru from up above. Immediately Kosshimaru ran past Jiro and leaped into the air through the floorboards.

"Run Ha…" but Jiro's warning was drowned out in a gurgled cry as Suji bit into his neck, cleanly severing the jugular. With a quick jerk of his neck separated Jiro's head from his body which fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Kosshimaru leapt back down the hole dragging the lifeless body of Haru.

"Kosshimaru here." Said Suji throwing the severed head to the wolf. "I hate skulls too crunchy."

"Ah." The wolf exclaimed as he opened his mouth and at the head with one bite. After the two finished their grizzly meal they sat on the floor. Nothing remained of their victims; they had even eaten their clothes and gear. "So it's been 80 years since we've been sealed away."

"80 years since Madara, Senju and all the rest stopped Lord Zetsumei and sealed him, the Elementals and the other Devourers away." Suji stood. "Kosshimaru go above and scout around, I'll awaken the other Devourers."

"And then what?"

"We have our revenge, we will regain our former power and unseal the Elementals from their prisons." He clenched his fist. "And once they are free we will resurrect Lord Zetsumei and the world will once again know the fear of nothingness."

Well hope this is good, enemies that were sealed away have returned, how will Naruto and company deal with the emergence of these powerful new foes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own**

**Everything and Nothing**

Chapter 1

Naruto casually ascended the stairs to the Hokage Tower. Now at 25 years of age Naruto had changed a lot. He had lost the last of any of his boyish looks he might have had, his hair had grown longer and he now looked even more like his father. His orange jumpsuit had been replaced with the standard Konoha Jounin uniform. He walked to the door and unceremoniously opened it; he smirked as he saw the figure of the Hokage napping lazily, his wide brimmed hat pulled down over his eyes. Naruto closed the door sharply causing the sleeping man to start, knocking over a pile of papers.

"Sorry I didn't know it was such a bad time." Naruto chuckled as he took a seat on the chair in front of the desk. "Working a little too hard there Shikamaru."

"Troublesome papers." Shikamaru said trying in vain to reorganize the stack of papers. Sighing he sat back in his chair. "So what do I owe this untimely visit?"

"It's about my transfer papers I sent them up a week ago and I still haven't gotten them back."

"Oh yeah that." Shikamaru stood up and walked over to a file cabinet and pulled out a folder. "I didn't realize you were serious about this, never thought you'd want to be a Jounin-sensei."

"I never thought I would either, but with it getting closer I figure I should do something that keeps me in the village."

"So how is Sakura doing?" Shikamaru asked casually looking through the folder.

"Oh she's fine, the last checkup she had said that both she and the baby are in perfect health, it's just starting to get harder for her to move around the house, so I'd like to be closer to her incase anything happens."

"I guess that's good." He pulled out another file. "Well it looks like there's a team that's still in need of a teacher." Shikamaru pushed the file across the table. "It should bring back memories."

"So is there any reason why this team hasn't been assigned a sensei yet?" Naruto asked as he picked up the file.

"You could say I delayed it, when I saw your request for transfer, I was going to give it a week but you're obviously serious; it's only been two days since you sent me the request." Shikamaru said with a smirk. "You're one of the few people I would trust to lead this team, and you're the best candidate to whip this team into shape."

"Yeah sure." Naruto flipped open the file and his eyes widened.

"You're letting me be in charge of Asuma?"

"Make my godson into a good ninja Naruto, and make sure nothing happens to him because trust me Kurenai will make sure that your kid is an only child."

"Sure thing." Naruto gulped nervously. He looked back at the folder and frowned as he realized what Shikamaru meant by bringing back memories; the team was almost mirror image of Team 7, the class prodigy and the class reject with Asuma balanced in the middle. "This is going to be fun." Naruto stood up. "Well see you later Shikamaru, you and Temari still coming over for dinner Friday?"

"Yeah we'll be there."

"See you then." Naruto said chucking as he walked out of the office.

**Naruto's House **

Sakura stood over the counter, slicing vegetables for the dinner she was currently preparing. She had changed a lot these past 10 years; she had blossomed fully into womanhood giving her a modest but still pleasing figure and she had finally grown into her forehead. Her hair had grown long again and now hung down to mid-back. But perhaps the biggest change was the still growing bulge on her front for Sakura was 6 months pregnant with her and Naruto's first child.

"Okay put the vegetables in boiling water and let boil for 20 minutes before adding spices." She said reading the cook book she had open on the counter. She lifted up the cutting board and walked over to the pot of boiling water she had already prepared and unceremoniously dumped the vegetables in the pot splashing her in the process and burning her hand. "Ahh!" instinctively she channeled chakra to her hand healing her hand in a matter of seconds. "That's better." She said admiring her handy work. However fatigue suddenly washed over her and she walked over to the table and sat down in the chair next to it. "Damn kid messing with my chakra levels, I can't even heal a simple burn without getting tired." She glared down at her ever expanding stomach. "You better hope you're adorable." She said as she leaned over the counter and before she realized it she dozed off. She woke with a start. "Oh god dinner…"

"Is served." Said Naruto as he placed the bowl of soup in front of her, Sakura looked up at Naruto in disbelief. "You really shouldn't push yourself so hard Sakura; but lucky I got home in time to save dinner." He said with a grin. "But really Sakura start taking it easy, Ino said she can be free at a moment's notice; Hinata too. Hell I'm pretty sure Tenten would even stop by if you asked."

"Yeah, I guess I don't want to admit I'm helpless." She said but then smiled. "But thanks for saving dinner." She picked up a spoon and ate a small bit of soup; her eyes immediately lit up. "Naruto this heavenly you should try this." With a puzzled look Naruto spooned out a bowl of soup and with great expectation scooped a huge spoonful in his mouth; and immediately spit it out.

"What the hell?" he sputtered while using a napkin to remove the offending taste from his mouth. "How can you eat that?"

"Why it tastes great." She said while spooning out a second bowlful. "Besides you're the one who added all the spices."

"Yeah…wait a minute." Naruto walked over to the canister on the counter and scooping out a small bit of white powder he placed it on the tip of his tongue. "Sakura you do realize I accidently put in sugar instead of salt."

"It's all good to me."

"Cravings." Naruto sighed. "I'm just going to make a sandwich." Naruto said in defeat. "You know Shikamaru gave me my team assignment I'm meeting them tomorrow morning."

"Well that's good, you need a break from all these A and S rank missions." She said while grabbing another bowlful.

"Yeah but I'm kind of nervous, what if I'm not good enough. I doubt I could ever live up to Kakashi-sensei." He sat down with his sandwich and began eating.

"Then don't, just be Naruto and those kids will look up to you in no time."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto's face brightened. They finished their dinner and Sakura soon fell asleep again. Naruto cleaned up the kitchen before going over the file again. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

Well another chapter down, see you next time.


End file.
